


Zeta Mishaps

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Plot, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: A slight mistake with a bow, arrow, and zeta tube are all it take for William to meet a few heroes.





	Zeta Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a fun idea I had. Not really part of a timeline or anything, because I know YJ wouldn't really work with Arrow unless I did some major working on the storyline. Whatever the case, hope you enjoy this little bit I wrote. Make sure to leave a review and tell me if it was fun or not!
> 
> Edited 12/31/18

William didn't mean to somehow activate the zeta tube. He knew they were dangerous. He knew they teleported people. He knew he had an emergency number that Felicity had made. Somehow, that didn't equate as meaning he should stay away in his mind, not until he accidentally shot an arrow in, went to retrieve it, and was subsequently transported to a strange place. Great.

He stepped away from the zeta tube warily and looked around at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a giant cave or a huge hanger. The place was well lit, and there were even nice tunnels leading off, also well lit. The zeta tube took him there, so it must be a secret base, either for the Justice League or his dad.

He slung the bow that he'd… borrowed… from his father over his back, held tightly to the arrow, and sat down on the floor. His dad or Felicity was bound to notice him missing soon. It wasn't like they didn't know he was in the Arrow-Cave. They would figure out he accidentally went here, wherever here was.

His musings were cut short when the zeta tubes lit up. He jumped to his feet - that had been quicker than expected - but flinched back when a group of teens appeared and -was that Robin! All thoughts of running were cut short when he saw the familiar suit. He'd never met Robin, and he was pretty sure he was kept off files (Felicity and his dad wanted to make sure there was no chance of a villain ever finding him in the Justice League database), which meant Robin probably didn't know who he was either.

He was proven right when the teens spotted him and tensed, moving into attack positions.

"Wait!" He held his hands up, the universal sign for peace. "Don't attack me! I swear I'm not a supervillain or anything. I just came here accidentally."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "How did you get here accidentally? Who are you?"

"William. I was messing around with my dad's bow and arrows and accidentally walked into his zeta tube."

Everyone's eyes widened, except Robin's, because he was that cool. Man, was this cool, meeting all the proteges. Heck, even his dad's new one, Artemis, was here. She hadn't been told their identities yet. His dad had mentioned that he was going to be introducing her to him and Felicity in a week, effectively telling her who he was. While it had seemed like a good idea at the time, he couldn't help but wish that the timetable had been moved up to yesterday. It would make his story a _lot_ more believable.

"Your dad is Green Arrow?" Artemis scoffed. "I'll believe that."

He squared his shoulders at their disbelieving faces. "Yes. He's going to tell you his ID next week, and introduce you to me and Overwatch."

That name seemed to get Artemis' attention. Overwatch was a superhero exclusive name.

"You know Overwatch?" Robin asked, and oh gosh, Robin was talking to him! And he knew who Overwatch was!

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Guys," Kid Flash said. "He might be the real deal. Only capes know who Overwatch is, not civilians."

"Be that it may, we require proof. Miss Martian, can you read his mind?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Read my mind. That'll prove it!"

Miss Martian closed her eyes. He felt something prodding at the back of his mind, and a moment later the Martian's eyes flew open, and she smiled at him.

"Yes. He's Green Arrow's son," she said.

Suddenly everyone became much less defensive. And he was freaking out, because superheroes! And Kid Flash!

"So, kid, when is your dad coming to get you?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, um," he stammered. "Hopefully soon. They know I was in the Arrow-Cave."

A second later the zeta tube lit up and announced the name 'Overwatch'. Felicity stepped out, wearing her normal clothing, with the addition of a mask that just looked weird on her.

"William," she cried, relief evident in her voice. "Thank goodness! Don't mess around with the zeta system. Or your dad's stuff."

William shrunk before her while the teens watched in a strange sort of fascination. No one had ever actually _seen_ Overwatch before.

"Yeah, okay. Can we not tell my dad about this?" he asked.

Felicity laughed. "Deal. As long as we don't tell your dad about the-"

"Deal," he said right away.

They walked back into the zeta tubes, and just before he disappeared, he waved. "Hopefully I see you guys again!"


End file.
